


Traumatising Alex

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, SuperCorp, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena finds a way to be with Kara without Kara fearing about losing control and Alex gets traumatised.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 318
Kudos: 299





	Traumatising Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Supercorp story

3 months had passed since Kara and Lena had begun dating though Lena and Kara had not made love, 3 months of dating had left Lena climbing the walls and using her fingers to please herself. Kara was too afraid to make love to her because she was afraid of losing control and hurting her, especially after the 3rd date fiasco where a heated make out session caused Kara to accidently bruise Lena.

Lena’s ass still stung after that day; Alex was working on a red sun lamp but Lena was working on a more permanent solution to the problem. She loved Kara and she wanted to be with her, plus her heart broke watching Kara drowning in her guilt, she had locked herself in her apartment away from Lena, Lena had spent many nights in her office working on the solution and she found it.

Now she had to develop the serum and she could go and see Kara, walking to her lab Lena got to work on the serum. Using the composition of Kara’s blood that Alex had given her that morning Lena got to work on developing the serum whilst Alex continued to work on the Red Sun Lamps, she hated seeing her sister so distraught over losing control with Lena on their 3rd date.

Alex hit multiple road blocks with the red sun lamps when her phone buzzed, notifying her to a text from Lena _‘Don’t worry about the lamps, my solution is ready… on my way to Kara’s”_ it said, Alex looked at the busted lamps before shrugging her shoulders, walking out of the lab Alex went home to her girlfriend Maggie.

In the meantime:

Lena stood outside Kara’s apartment, knocking the door Lena looked at the door and waited for Kara to answer, Kara’s voice called from the couch “Go away Lena!” Kara pleaded.

Hearing how upset Kara was Lena’s heart broke and she smiled as she leaned against the door “Kara, baby please open the door” Lena pleaded as she leaned against the door and looked at the door.

“Lena please!” Kara’s tearful plea to Lena only embolden Lena to get into the apartment, even if Kara did not want her too.

Lena sighed heavily as she shrugged her shoulder “Okay” she said before she turned to the window nearby. “Very well Kara, you’ve asked for this” she said as she walked to the window and pushed it open, unbuttoning her blouse Lena sighed her hair back in a pony tail.

Poking her head out of the window Lena looked down before she turned her head to the open window leading to Kara’s window, sliding out onto the window ledge Lena smirked “Oh Kara’s going to love this” she snickered before bringing her fist back and she slammed it straight into the wall, her fist breaking into the wall making a hole.

Swinging her left leg out Lena’s foot slammed into the wall and her food busted straight into the wall, beaming proudly Lena giggled as she shifted her hole body out and she began to shuffle her way closer to Kara’s window, her fist slamming into the wall of the apartment building making a hole allowing her to keep a tight grip, though is she fell it wouldn’t kill her, it would merely make a mess if she landed on somebody and not to mention ruining her suit.

Shuffling over some more Lena poked her head in and beamed “Hello Kara” she greeted casually, Kara’s mouth was hanging open too stunned to speak as she watched Lena slide through the open window.

“I… uh… what… huh!” Kara was struggling to find the right words to speak as she stood there gazing at Lena with her mouth hanging open.

Sliding into the apartment Lena dusted herself off and grinned “Now” she said as she looked at Kara “You were saying?” she asked.

“How did you?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena.

Smiling at Kara Lena pulled her into her arms and held her close “Alex gave me the composition of your blood as well as well as some other things like how strong you are” Lena explained “I made myself into a Meta human” she slid her hands lower down to Kara’s ass and with a smirk she brought her hand back and slammed it against Kara’s ass.

Gasping Kara’s body pressed against Lena’s, a moan rippled from Kara’s lips as she gripped hold of Lena’s shoulders, the sting from Lena’s hand slapping against her ass made Kara smile. Roughly backing Lena up against the wall Kara hoisted her up off the floor and Lena’s legs wrapped tight around her hips.

Lena grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders as Kara kept her pinned to the wall, Kara smirked as she carried Lena into the bedroom.

The following morning:

Alex knocked on the door the following morning, when there was no answer Alex opened the door and stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind her Alex looked around and began searching the apartment. A few seconds Kara called out from the bedroom “Alex, is everything okay?” she asked though slightly muffled from the bedroom door being closed.

“I’m looking for my DEO handcuffs” Alex called back as she pulled the pillows off the couch, sighing heavily Alex walked to the bedroom and opened the door “Kara I… OH MY GOD!!!” Alex cried out as she covered her eyes.

“Give me a moment and you can have your handcuff’s back” Kara replied from the bed.

“It’s okay, keep them” she uncovered her eyes and took in the scene “OH MY GOD, IS THAT ICE CREAM AND A FEATHER DUSTER?!!!” she turned and scurried from the bedroom. She needed and some counselling after walking in and seeing her adopted sister and Lena but naked in bed with Lena handcuffed to a shattered headboard and her legs wrapped around Kara’s hips with Kara’s… nope… Alex needed to purge that image from her head.

Maggie was going to have a good laugh later when Alex told her.

And now Alex needed new handcuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy now please
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.


End file.
